


Sympathy For The Demon

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Protective Vision (Marvel), Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Angels and Demons AU.Vision felt a lump in his throat. He was torn. A lifetime of lessons flashed through his mind.Demon. Temptress. Monster.But she had saved him. Whatever Wanda was, she had saved him.So, Vision turned back.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862974
Comments: 44
Kudos: 87





	1. Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written for day 4 of AU-gust. Prompt: Angels and Demons AU. Enjoy!

Angels were taught quite a lot about demons before they were sent out into the world to spread their light.

Demons were monsters. Demons were evil. Always, no exceptions. If they were ever kind, it was only because they wanted something. If they were beautiful, it was a lie, a mask, they were a temptress, sent to seduce you from a righteous path into the world of darkness.

Vision had learned these lessons well, believed these lessons. And yet, a part of him couldn't help pitying the poor creatures. After all, it wasn't really a life that anyone would choose, and if they did, well, they must have been terribly desperate to make such a choice.

He never told anyone this, of course. Demon sympathising was a one way ticket to failing his training and ending up stuck as a heavenly janitor.  
\--

For Vision's first assignment, he was sent to a 'bad' inner-city neighbourhood. Originally an escape for refugees from the war-torn country of Sokovia, but had become rife with violence and crime. His job was to act as a sort of guardian angel to the area's youth, and if possible, steer them onto a new and brighter path.

And despite all his training, Vision was completely unprepared. With his brand new, crisp clean clothes, bright blue eyes and golden hair, he stuck out like a sore thumb. One teen had already tried to rob him, and any offers of help he'd tried to give had mostly been met with people laughing in his face. This job was going to be a lot more difficult than he thought.

Adding to his woes was the fact that areas like this were often hotbeds for demon activity. The beasts would feed on the negative energy.

"Hi.."

Vision jumped at the sound, though recognised the accent as Sokovian, and looked up to see a dark-haired young woman sitting on the fire-escape of a nearby building, dressed all in black, but with a scarlet shawl draped about her shoulders.

"Hello.." He greeted her kindly enough at first, until the young woman's green eyes flashed red, and he stumbled back, knowing immediately what she was. The word echoed through his mind.

_Demon. ___

____

The young woman jumped down, landing near him.

"You're new around here, aren't you? What's your name?"

"Vision" He replied without thinking, then cursed himself.

"I'm Wanda.." She took a step towards him, and he scrambled backwards.

"Stay away from me.. I know what you are.."

"And I know what you are" Wanda's eyes had turned red again, and she smiled, a smile that was somehow both wicked and sweet at the same time. Vision was about to ask how she knew.. his wings were hidden by a glamour.. but she answered before he could. "It's practically stamped across your forehead. But, I see no reason why we can't be friends.."

Well, she didn't seem too dangerous.. No! Vision shook his head.

"I can think of at least one reason.." He frowned.

"Right.. well, that's fair, I guess.." Wanda looked almost hurt. Vision almost found himself apologising, then shook his head.

He couldn't forget what she was.

_Demon. Demon. Demon. ___

__

"I think so.. It's nothing personal of course.."

"I get it.. But I do think we need one of you around here."

"You do?" asked Vision, confused.

"Mmmhm. So, word of advice, Vizh.." Wanda took a few steps closer to him.

This time, Vision did not run, straightening himself to his full height, significantly taller than her, and tried not to look afraid, despite being slightly concerned that he was about to wet his pants.

"I don't think I need advice from a demon."

"I'm giving it whether you want it or not.. Make sure you're locked up somewhere safe after dark. Some of the other, uh, locals won't be as pleased to have an angel in town as I am.." Quite suddenly, she leaned up on tiptoe and kissed him.

Vision's eyes grew wide.

"What.. what the hell was that for?" Vision sputtered when she pulled away.

"Language, Vizh.." Wanda smirked as she turned to leave, her hips swaying as she went. "That was for luck. Around here, I think you might need it.."

Vision watched her as she walked away, almost enchanted, then shook his head, remembering his lessons.

_Demon. Temptress. ___

____

Still, if he ran into Wanda again, he may be in a spot of trouble.  
\--

Despite his assertion that he didn't need advice from a demon, Vision did make sure he was home by dark, in the apartment set up for him as part of his assignment. It wasn't because of Wanda's advice, though. Definitely not. It was just common sense to be home by dark in a neighbourhood such as this one.

He intended to stay home, too, until he looked out of his window and saw.. Was that a child in the street?! It was, and the boy could not have been more than three years old. Without a second thought, Vision pulled on his coat and rushed out into the night.

"Hey there, little one. Where's your Mommy and Daddy?"

The child simply looked at Vision, giggled, and ran off.

"Hey! Hey, wait!"

Vision followed the child down quite a few streets. The little boy turned a corner, out of sight, and Vision followed him.. and crashed straight into Wanda.

"Oi, watch where you're.. Vision?" Wanda's red eyes, glowing now in the dark, widened. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you not to be out at night!"

"And I told you I didn't need advice from a demon" Vision huffed. "Anyway, I was at Home, but then I saw a little boy in the street and.."

Wanda suddenly groaned.

"Idiotule!"

"Did you just put a curse on me?" Vision yelped.

"No, I called you an idiot!" Wanda snapped. "There was no little boy! There's another demon around here, Mysterio, he creates illusions.." They heard footsteps nearby, and Wanda looked around frantically. "Quick, get in that dumpster!"

"I'm not going to.."

"Get in the dumpster!" Wanda's eyes glowed brighter, wisps of strange scarlet energy appearing from her hands, and Vision felt he had no choice but to obey her, jumping into the dumpster before Wanda pushed the lid down.

Vision peered through a small gap as a man approached, seemingly normal but for a very strange outfit and a cloud of mist surrounding him as he walked.

"Wanda" The man grinned a handsome, but somehow deeply unpleasant grin.

"Mysterio.." Wanda forced a smile.

"I heard there's a new member of the halo squad around.. We can't really have that, so I lured it out for a nice stern talking to.. You haven't seen one, have you?" Mysterio asked.

"No.. not recently.."

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you Wanda?" Mysterio's eyes narrowed. "Because you know that wouldn't end well for you.."

"Of course not" Wanda frowned. In the dumpster, Vision was shaking. His first day on the job was not going well at all. "Why would I?"

"Good. So," Mysterio stepped around her, "If I were to look in this dumpster.."

Knowing the game was up, Wanda tackled her fellow demon.

"Vizh, get out of here!"

Vision knew now was not the time to continue arguing that he did not need a demon's help. He burst out of the dumpster, releasing his wings and taking to the sky, hearing Mysterio roar in fury behind him.  
\--

He flew quite a distance before he looked back, seeing that Wanda and Mysterio had taken to the sky too, in a massive clash of grey and green and scarlet energy. Vision was about to turn and keep going, maybe all the way home, tell them all he wasn't ready.. But then he saw the scarlet energy flicker out, saw a limp figure fall.

Mysterio didn't come after him.. Probably believed he wasn't brave enough to come back.

Vision felt a lump in his throat. He was torn. A lifetime of lessons flashed through his mind.

_Demon. Temptress. Monster. ___

____

But she had saved him. Whatever Wanda was, she had saved him.

So, Vision turned back.  
\--

Vision found her, laying limp by the dumpster. Bleeding heavily from a few deep gashes across her stomach that looked like claw marks. He knelt beside Wanda. The young demon's breathing was shallow and ragged, but she was alive. Vision scooped her into his arms, taking to the sky once more, flying in the direction of his apartment.

Wanda's eyes opened, just for a moment, then screwed them shut again, her body wracked with pain.

"Vision.." She murmured weakly, "What are you doing?"

"What angels are supposed to do.." Vision replied. "The right thing."

"You're still an idiot.. b-but thank you."

"You're welcome.."

What kind of demon was she, saving an angel?

Then again, what kind of angel was he, saving a demon?

Vision was determined to work it all out, even if it lead them both into very big trouble.


	2. Demon In The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision treats Wanda's wounds.

Vision flew back to his apartment with the unconscious Wanda in his arms, entering through the window, and laid the Demon in his bed.

There was a demon in his bed. A Demon. It seemed very wrong, after all his training.. Vision shook his head. What she was didn't matter now. She had saved him.

Vision looked the young demon over, taking stock of her injuries. Wanda's face was bruised, whether from the fight or the fall he couldn't be entirely sure.. he decided to let himself believe that it was the fall, because the idea of anyone hitting her beautiful face made him feel quite ill.. no, bad Vision, don't think of the Demon as beautiful!

But she was beautiful. She didn't even look like a demon now, she just looked like a girl. Vision shook his head again, getting back to the task at hand.

Her left leg was bent at an unnatural angle, clearly broken.. and of course, there were the gashes across her stomach, blood soaking her ruined shirt. Vision gulped, suddenly realising that he would have to remove said shirt to properly examine and treat her wounds. Well, he had to do what he had to do.

He took a nervous step closer. As ruined as the shirt was, it seemed easier to rip it than to pull it off over her head, so that is what Vision did. Wanda stirred feebly, but didn't wake. He looked her over again, trying very hard to keep his eyes away from her chest, but was relieved to notice that she was in fact wearing a bra, because he would have been so much more uncomfortable if she hadn't been. Aside from the gashes, which thankfully weren't too deep, there was a large ugly bruise blooming across her side, indicating a possibly broken rib.

Now that he had mentally catalogued her injuries, he could work out how to treat them. Vision fetched cloths, warm water, antiseptic, ointments, bandages, and finally broke the head off an old broomstick he had found to use it as a makeshift splint. He knew he had to start with the leg, to immobilise the break as soon as possible, but first he would have to adjust it back into it's proper position, and that would not be pleasant.

"Wanda?" Vision asked quietly. Her only reply was a very soft groan, but he kept speaking anyway. It made him feel better to tell her what he was doing. "Your leg is broken. I'm going to have to re-position it to splint it so it heals properly.. I'm sorry, but this will hurt."

He reached out, taking a breath to steady his hands, grasped her leg, and pulled it straight.

Wanda screamed, red eyes flying open, burning scarlet energy surrounding her hands, and Vision leapt backwards, panicking.

"I'm sorry.. leg.. broken.. just trying to.."

"I.. I know" Wanda looked at him, and that was a good thing, because her gaze kept Vision's own gaze averted from her now heaving chest. Her eyes were green again, and the energy was slowly receding. "I heard you, kind of. Just.. La dracu, that hurt."

"Sorry again. Um.. I still need to splint that leg.."

"I know.. go on then" Seeing that he was nervous, she continued, smirking a little. "I don't bite.. much."

Vision gulped, but set about bandaging and splinting her leg. Then, he cleaned the excess blood from around her wounds, fetched a fresh cloth, and began to gently dab them with antiseptic.

Wanda winced, and whimpered a little. She looked pale, and watching her like this, it was easy to forget what she was.

"I'm sorry.." After he finished with the antiseptic, Vision rubbed some ointment to the bruised area around her ribs, and bandaged her wounds.

"You don't have to be sorry" Wanda groaned, managing to sit up. "I should go.."

"You're not going anywhere in your state" Vision frowned. He really should not have cared so much about what she did, but he couldn't help feeling responsible for her now. "You have at least two broken bones, maybe more.."

"It's not safe for you if I stay here.. Where's my shirt?"

"Uh.. I ripped it."

"You what?!" The red eyes returned.

"It was ruined anyway!" Vision flinched when she yelled, and quickly opened a drawer to pull out a shirt. "I was going to lend you one of mine.."

"Give me that!" Wanda snatched the shirt from him and tried to stand, but completely forgot about her broken leg. She cried out, turning even paler, and almost immediately crumpled. Vision quickly caught her.

"You are not going anywhere" Vision repeated, albeit a little more gently.

"I.." Wanda prepared to argue, then sighed, defeated. "Am not going anywhere.. At least not Tonight."

Relieved, Vision helped her back into bed.

"Would you like any painkillers?" He asked, then thought for a moment. "Do they work on you?"

"Hmm.. well, there's just enough human left in me that it's probably worth a shot."

"Right.." Vision headed into his bathroom to fetch a couple of pills, from the medication cabinet that had been well stocked up in preparation for his arrival, stopped by the kitchen for a glass of water, returned to Wanda.. And paused, blinking. “Did you just say.."

"I did."

"You have human left in.. how?" Vision was confused, but it would explain quite a lot. Like how Wanda definitely didn't seem pure evil.

"It's complicated" Wanda shrugged, taking the pills and swallowing them, before looking up at him once more. "Why are you helping me? Mysterio thought you were leaving, you could have got out of this whole stupid mess."

"Like I said, it was the right thing to do" said Vision. "Anyway, I could ask you the same question."

"He would have killed you. Mysterio's not the 'make it quick' type when it comes to killing, and I didn't think you deserved that" said Wanda. "Besides, I meant what I said. We need one of you around here."

"Oh.. well, Thank you.. Um, would you like something to eat?.. What do you eat?"

"The hearts of Virgins."

"What?!" Vision yelped, and one hand clutched at his own chest.

"Kidding!" Wanda laughed, seeming just a little too pleased at having flustered him so. "Normal food is fine.. But I think what I really need is rest.."

"Of course.. lay back down, I'll fetch you an extra blanket."

By the time he returned, Wanda had either fallen asleep or passed out again. Vision checked her over one last time, making sure she wasn't bleeding through her bandages, that her splint was tight enough, that she was breathing properly.

Then he covered her with the blankets, and simply watched her for a while. She looked, peaceful, and not in as much pain now. Vision was grateful for that. No-one deserved to be in pain, demon or not.

He sighed, leaving her be, and made up his own bed on the couch.

The Angel's life was becoming very complicated.


	3. Don't Fall In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to sleep, Wanda watches Vision.

Vision's couch wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, and he was quite tall, so his feet dangled off the end. But, thankfully, it wasn't uncomfortable enough so as to make sleep completely impossible, and the events of that night had taken a toll, so he soon drifted off, sleeping peacefully.

Wanda slept too, although unfortunately, her own sleep was not entirely peaceful. Her sleep was fitful, marred by unpleasant dreams, but that was an every night occurrence for her. After a while, she jolted awake, sitting bolt upright. She winced as as the jolt sent a bolt of pain through her broken leg, but bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. In Wanda's world, it was dangerous to show weakness.

She looked around the apartment, truly taking stock of her surroundings for the first time. The place was nice enough, open plan and clearly only meant for one, seeing as the sleeping and living areas were in the same large room. It was not hugely fancy or overly perfect, as she might have expected from an angel.. then she saw Vision's feet poking over the end of his couch. Wanda almost laughed at the sight, but also felt a little bad for taking his bed.

Wanda got out of bed, this time remembering to try and keep her weight off of her injured leg, and hobbled over to the couch where Vision was sleeping. She'd never seen an Angel, before him, but he was pretty much exactly what she would have expected. He had no blanket, so he had folded his wings over himself for warmth as he slept.

Wanda had always wondered what it would be like to have wings, before.. she had become what she was, and even now that she could fly in her own way, she still wondered. Unable to help herself, she reached out to touch them. The feathers were wonderfully soft. Vision shivered slightly at her touch, but didn't wake, and so Wanda simply watched him for a while, as he had watched over her earlier. He was easy to watch, seeing as he was very easy on the eye. Vision's golden hair looked as soft as his wings, and she felt a desire to run her fingers through it. Seeing as her demonic nature gave her very few inhibitions about that sort of thing, she did.

This time, Vision stirred, and Wanda panicked, stumbling backwards and falling down with a thud. The sound woke Vision, and he sat up in a panic, and only panicked more when he saw her on the ground.

"What are you doing?!"

"I tripped going to the bathroom" Wanda lied, although there was a grain of truth in it.. She actually did need to go to the bathroom.

"Oh.." Vision relaxed a little, standing and offering a hand to help her up. "Here."

"I can get up myself!" Wanda snapped, her eyes flaring red, embarrassed by almost having been caught out. Unfortunately, she soon realised that since she could not bend her splinted leg, getting up herself would actually be quite a struggle.

"Good God, are you always so stubborn?" Vision frowned, a little annoyed himself. "I'm just trying to help you!"

"Fine.." Wanda took the hand that Vision offered.

Vision carefully helped her up, then pulled the young demon's arm around his shoulders so he could help her to the Bathroom.

"You know, if you don't start being more careful, your leg will never heal properly, and you'll end up stuck here forever."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Wanda smirked, and Vision blushed. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Vision's blush deepened as they reached the bathroom, nudging the door open so that she could hobble inside.

"Um.. it is safe for you to use a regular toilet, right?"

"You'll be happy to know that my pipi si caca is completely normal" Wanda chuckled, pushing the door shut behind her. "You're a real worrywart, you know that?"

"Well, it's not like this is a completely normal situation.." Vision huffed.

"True.. you're not just going to stand right there the whole time, right? A little privacy would be nice."

"Right, of course.." Vision blushed again, but moved back into the living room, patiently waiting for her. When she was done, he helped her back to bed once more.

He even fluffed her pillow and tucked her in, because it seemed like the kind thing to do.

"Aww, tucking me in? You're sweet.."

"Just get some sleep" Vision mumbled. He felt like he would always be blushing as long as she was around. "You'll heal faster.."  
\--

The following morning, Wanda woke to the sound of a sizzling fry pan, before Vision presented her with a plate of eggs on toast.

"Good morning. I hope these are alright. You weren't awake to ask you how you like your eggs, so.."

"These are fine" Wanda smiled, a genuine, surprisingly sweet smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome.." Vision's cheeks reddened once more. "I am heading out for a bit, I'll try and find you some crutches so you can get around a bit easier. Until then, try and stay off of that leg, and don't touch your bandages until I get back to change them. Feel free to turn on the Television.."

"Got it.." Wanda tucked into her Breakfast. "By the way, there's a kid who lives somewhere around here.. Peter Parker. He's a good kid, and if you happen to come across him in your travels, you should strike up a conversation. I think he might need just the kind of help that you're here to give."

"Peter Parker" Vision nodded, committing the name to memory. "I'll remember."

"One more thing.."

"Yes?"

"I've resigned myself to the fact that I might have to stay here in your lovely apartment for a while. So, I'm going to need you to promise me something."

"Uh.." Vision hesitated, nervous.

"Oh, don't worry" Wanda swallowed a mouthful of fried egg. "It's not some demonic bargain or anything, just a regular old promise."

"Alright.. what is it?"

"Just.. Don't fall in love with me."

"What?" Vision blinked.

"You heard me" said Wanda. "Don't fall in love with me. This is all complicated enough without adding feelings into it, right?"

"Uh.. right. I'll be back later.."

Vision hurriedly left the apartment, very confused.

He was an angel. Wanda was a demon. They were, quite literally, exact opposites.

Falling in love would not be a problem.

It was impossible.. wasn't it?


	4. Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite what she is, Vision wants Wanda to feel welcome in his home.

Vision couldn't help feeling nervous as he headed back out, although he knew that the vast majority of demons kept most of their activity to night-time hours. Wanda was very unusual in that regard, considering that he had first met her during the day. Then again, Wanda was very unusual in quite a lot of ways.

Most demons, he thought, wouldn't kiss an angel. Wouldn't fight to save an angel, definitely not to the point of risking their own life. And yet, for some reason, Wanda had done both of those things. Vision was quite certain the kiss was just to tease him, but it was still unusual behaviour. Wanda had turned pretty much everything he'd learned about demons on it's head in a single day. Vision wouldn't go quite so far as to say that everything he had learned in training was wrong, but he was ready to concede that things may be just a little more complicated than he thought.

Unfortunately, Vision was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise that he was about to collide with a teenage boy until it was too late. The boy's arms had been heavily laden with papers, which went flying everywhere as Vision crashed into him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" Vision immediately dropped to his knees to help pick everything up.

"It's alright" The boy replied with a shy smile, a slight sparkle in his soft brown eyes. "I should have been paying more attention."

For Vision, who had Become used to getting a frosty reception from the area's teens the previous day, had been pleasantly surprised by the boy's friendly nature, until he spotted a name scrawled at the top of one of the papers: Peter Parker. This was the boy that Wanda had said may need his help. Vision looked at the boy again for a moment, then back to the papers, many of them covered in complicated diagrams and chemical equations.

"You certainly have quite a lot going on here, Peter..

"How did you know my.."

"It is on your papers" Vision chuckled.

"Oh, right" Peter blushed, running a hand through slightly messy hair. "There's a big science competition coming up, and the prize money would really help out my Aunt.."

"Then I wish you the best of luck. It was nice to meet you, Peter" Vision handed back his papers.

"You too, Mr, uh.."

"Vision."

"Right. Well, Bye Mr. Vision" Peter hurried off. "I need to get to school.."

Vision watched the boy as he departed, wondering why, exactly, Wanda thought he needed help.  
\--

Vision's next stop was to the supermarket, where he picked up a few regular groceries, as well as a wide variety of snacks and drinks. He wasn't sure what Wanda liked. Not that it really mattered, seeing as she would only be staying as long as it took for her to heal, but he wanted her to feel welcome. He probably shouldn't want a demon to feel so welcome in his home, but she had saved him.

Next, he dropped into a medical centre to hire a pair of crutches, so Wanda would be able to more easily get around. Again, a little part of Vision wondered whether presenting a demon with something that would allow a demon free reign of his apartment, but he was quite sure, at this point, that Wanda was not like other demons.  
\--

Vision entered his apartment to the sound of Wanda's laughter. It was a beautiful, melodious sort of sound, and Vision's heart skipped a.. No, none of that. His heart, Vision stubbornly told himself, was not doing anything unusual, because Wanda had told him not to fall in love with her, and so he would not. An angel couldn't fall in love with a demon, after all, especially not when he had only known her for a day.. though strangely, it already felt like a lot longer.

"Wanda?" He called out.

"Just watching TV" Wanda called back, voice slightly teasing. "You'll be happy to know that I didn't destroy anything while you were gone.

Vision blushed, heading further inside to find Wanda on his couch, her broken leg propped up on a stool.

"I brought you these" Vision propped the crutches beside her, then fetched the rest of his shopping bags from the Hall outside the apartment, taking them to the small Kitchen area and beginning to put things away. "I've got more drinks and snacks, I wasn't sure what you liked so I just got a variety.." Vision tended to ramble a little when he was nervous, and so he rambled now. It didn't help that rather than answer, Wanda was simply staring at him, strangely entranced. "Uh.. why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh" Wanda blinked, shaking her head as if trying to clear her thoughts. "You're just so.. nice. It makes sense I guess, considering what you are, I just haven't had anyone be this nice to me since.. never mind." A mischievous smile spread over the demon's face, and she patted the empty space next to her. "When you're done over there, come sit with me."

"Well.." Vision hesitated, but he didn't want to be rude. "Okay." When he was done packing away the groceries, he moved to sit beside Wanda.

For a while, they simply sat, Vision keeping his eyes fixed on the television. However, Wanda, while keeping her injured leg propped up, slowly shuffled closer to him. And when Vision turned towards Wanda to ask what she was doing, she reached up and cupped his cheeks, kissing him, deeply. Vision's eyes widened. He was stunned, and more than a little confused, since her actions, in his eyes, were completely at odds with the thing that she had told him not to do that morning.

On the other hand, wow, kissing her felt good. And so, entirely against his better judgement, Vision kissed her back.


	5. Very Big Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda has an interesting proposition for Vision.

Vision had never kissed someone before, the kiss that Wanda had laid on him the previous day not withstanding. As such, he had no idea what he was doing, like where to put his hands, or how to react when her tongue probed his lips, seeking entrance into his mouth. He eventually settled on burying his hands in her dark hair, and tried to let himself relax, letting Wanda take the lead since she clearly did, in fact, know what she was doing.

However, Vision had been so focused on his own hands that he hadn't paid much attention to Wanda's, until one of them found it's way into his trousers, slim fingers wrapping around his..

Vision jumped like a cat who had been sprayed with water, his wings springing open as he scrambled over to the other end of the couch, folding them over himself protectively.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Thanking you. Like I said, you've been good to me, and you're cute, so why not?" Wanda's eyes sparkled with mischief, a playful smirk on her face. "You really are a virgin, aren't you?"

"I.. that's not the point!" Vision was very confused. "I thought.. You told me not to fall in love with you."

"Who said anything about love? This is just sex."

"I-Is there a difference?"

"Eugh" Wanda rolled her eyes. "I forgot about all the rahat total they probably fed you at Angel School. Yes, there is a difference. Love is a fairytale. Sex is.. well, it can be a lot of things. Stress relief, a bargaining chip, a reward.. a thank you" Wanda smirked. "And, it just feels good if you know how to do it right."

"Do it right?" Vision's brow crinkled, curious, in spite of himself, as he peeked at her over his wing. "Is there.. more than one way?"

"Oh, there are lots of ways" Wanda's smirk widened, her eyes flashing red as she lightly teased him. "What did they tell you? Wait until marriage, lights off missionary only?"

"I.. I have no idea what that last part means" said Vision, blushing when Wanda laughed. "As for.. we are only really told to wait until we find someone special."

Wanda's laughter died down, and the demonic red of her eyes faded back into their softer, much more human shade of green.

"That's fair, I suppose. I used to believe that too, back when I was still.." She trailed off.

"Still what?" asked Vision.

"It doesn't matter.." The cheeky smile quickly returned. "I have a little proposition for you, Vizh."

"Uh.." His heart jumped a little at the nickname, but he felt comfortable enough now to unfold his wings. "What kind of proposition?"

"Clearly, I am going to be stuck here for a while" Wanda indicated her broken leg. "Demons don't work with money so much, so I can't pay you rent or anything.."

"I wasn't going to ask you to" Vision frowned. "Besides, I don't actually pay rent, the apartment was organised by.."

"Not the point. I feel like I need to pay you back some how" Wanda continued. Vision tried to point out that she had already saved his life, but she raised a finger to silence him. "So, maybe I can teach you a few things.. a bit of nice, no-strings-attached fun.. and when I'm all healed up, I go on my merry way, and one day, when your cineva special comes along, you will know how to make her very fericit.. happy.. in the bedroom." Wanda smirked again. "These things do actually take more practice than people realise."

Vision knew what, as an angel, he should say. Knew what his answer was supposed to be. No, no, no, double no, no way, no thank you, absolutely not, end of discussion. That was what he was supposed to say. But, shew was beautiful, he had enjoyed the kiss, and he was, well.. curious, because her hand actually had felt somewhat nice for the split second before he panicked. So, instead of saying 'No, no, no, double no, no way, no thank you, absolutely not, end of discussion', Vision said:

"I.. I suppose that would be alright."

"We have a deal then?" Wanda's eyes sparkled with mischief once more.

"I suppose we do" Vision replied, a little nervous about what he had just agreed to. "Oh!" He jumped up, remembering something. "We should probably change your bandages soon."

"If that's your way of flirting, then we have a lot of work to do."

"I'm not flirting!" Vision blushed brightly, flustered again. "We really do need to change those bandages, I wouldn't want you getting an infection.."

"That's a good point" Wanda shrugged, and without a second thought, stripped off the shirt Vision had lent her.

Vision's first instinct was to avert his eyes, but that seemed rather redundant considering that he had just agreed to her giving him lessons in the ways of sex. That, and he had already seen her the night before. It also occurred to him that she would need her own clothes, and found himself wondering where Wanda lived normally, and if it was safe for him to pick things up for her. Vision shook his head, setting his mind back to the task at hand, and headed for the bathroom, collecting antiseptic and fresh bandages.

By the time he returned, Wanda had already removed the old bandages. Some blood had soaked through them, but the worst of the bleeding seemed to have stopped. Vision knelt in front of Wanda, dabbing a little more antiseptic on the wounds, then applying the fresh bandages, trying very hard to ignore the slight hitch in Wanda's breath when his fingers brushed over her skin.

"I, uh, met the boy you told me about" He said, trying to distract himself, and her. "Peter Parker."

"Nice kid, isn't he?" Wanda murmured.

"He was.. He seemed to have things very together, which brings me to the question of why you believe he needs my help.."

"Because he's a nice kid who has his shit together.. That's not easy, living in a neighbourhood like this one. It's easy to get pulled off track. Kids like Peter are favourite targets of demons like Mysterio.. he'll want to corrupt him."

"Is that what you want?"

"No" Wanda scoffed. "If I did why would I ask you to help him? No, Peter can stay the sweet kid he is. But.."

"But what?" Vision gulped.

"Well.." Wanda's mischievous smile returned. "Corrupting an angel a little might be fun.."

Oh, Vision was in very big trouble.


	6. A Tug At His Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision muses on the demon who now shares his home.

Despite the very big trouble that Vision knew he was in, he couldn't keep himself from feeling increasingly entranced, and equally as confused, by his demonic house guest. She was an enigma. A demon who had risked her life to save an angel. A demon who wanted to stop another of her kind from corrupting a teenage boy, even though corruption was what demons existed to do.

At least, that's what Vision had been taught. His brow crinkled, deep in thought as he finished up changing Wanda's bandages.

"Hey" Wanda nudged him, raising an eyebrow. "Penny for your thoughts, Inger."

"Hmm?"

"Angel" She chuckled, and Vision felt his traitorous heart flutter, even though the sound should not have had the effect on him that it did. "It's Sokovian."

"Oh.." Sometime later, it would occur to him to wonder why a demon spoke Sokovian so regularly, and eventually, he would find out, but that time was not now.

"So, tell me.. what were you thinking about just now?" She smirked. "Was it me?"

"Well.. yes."

"Ooh" Her smirk widened. "Is our little deal getting you hot and bothered already? That's flattering.."

"Not like that!" Vision cried, blushing furiously. "I was just wondering.. why my helping Peter is that important to you."

"I wouldn't say it's important, really.." Wanda shifted a little uncomfortably, covering her changed bandages back up. "Just.. the world I'm a part of, it's not really a world that anyone wants to be in. Some demons realize that, and want to keep kids off a dark path, stop them from making.. It doesn't matter. Come here, Vizh.."

Without really thinking about it, Vision shuffled closer, and then, before he realised what was going on, she was kissing him again.

She was fire, but as Vision kissed her back, he began to think that he might not mind being burned.  
\--

Later, Vision helped Wanda back to bed, and carefully tucked her in.

"Are you sure you don't want to share?" She teased. "It might help with your lessons.."

"I think I have had all the lessons I can handle for one day" said Vision, his face tinged pink, as he fetched the crutches he'd gotten for her, propping them up beside the bed in case she needed them during the night. "Besides, you need to sleep, you still have healing to do."

"Boring.. but I suppose you have a point" Wanda reluctantly conceded.

"And I have more work to get to Tomorrow, so I should rest too.. Sleep well, Wanda."

"You too.. Sweet dreams, Vizh."

She sounded so sincere in her wishes, forcing Vision to admit, yet again, that she was different than what he had been taught. Despite her earlier protests, Wanda's injuries made her exhausted, and she drifted off astoundingly quickly. She didn't look like a demon at all when she was sleeping. She looked small, vulnerable, and Vision felt a strong desire to shelter and protect her.

She shivered in her sleep, and Vision rushed to fetch an extra blanket, gently draping it over her. This stopped her shivering after a moment, but Vision, slightly concerned, pressed the back of his hand to Wanda's forehead head, checking for any sign of fever, which could indicate an infection in one of her wounds. There didn't seem to be any cause for concern.. At least, he hoped there wasn't, he wasn't exactly an expert at treating demons. The hand checking her forehead instinctively moved to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and Vision started slightly when she leaned into his touch. Without really thinking about it, his thumb brushed over the soft skin of her cheek. Wanda didn't wake, but a soft contented sigh escaped her lips.

Vision couldn't help smiling, feeling a slight tug at his heart, then shook his head, pulling away from her, now too lost in his own thoughts to hear her whimper at his sudden absence. He'd promised her he wouldn't fall in love with her, and he most definitely was not. It was just because of the kisses, it had to be. It was normal to feel some sort of affection for someone with whom you had shared an intimate moment, even if, as Wanda had informed him just a few hours earlier, sex did not equate to love.

Vision sighed, settling down on the couch once more to go to sleep himself. He dreamed of a beautiful demon who had saved his life.  
\--

Vision woke early the next morning, before Wanda, and managed a quick shower and breakfast before she stirred. He made breakfast for her as well, just a quickly thrown together mix of fruit, yoghurt, and muesli, handing it to her once he was done buttoning his shirt.

"Aww, breakfast in bed? Thanks" Wanda grinned, that cheeky grin that made him flush right to the tips of his ears. "But you don't need to butter me up, Vision. I already like you."

He blushed even brighter at the comment.

"And you are.. nice, for a demon."

"Only nice?" Wanda took a spoonful of her breakfast, a moan of appreciation escaping her throat as she tasted it. "Mmm, this is good."

"Um, thank you.." Vision tried very hard to focus on something that wasn't the very sexy demon houseguest eating breakfast in his bed, because he was starting to feel blood flowing in a direction he definitely didn't want it to go, which was not at all a situation he wanted to deal with while he was working.. "I'll be out for a bit, maybe track down Peter again, or see if there's anyone else about today who might be willing to accept my help.."

"Good luck with that" She grinned once more. "Then when you get back, I can give you your first lesson."

"Yes.. um.. that would be.. okay.. I suppose..See you later, then!"

Vision raced out the door of his apartment, the sound of Wanda's laughter echoing behind him.


	7. A Really Good Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision makes some progress in his plan to help Peter. Wanda encourages him to celebrate the small victory.

Once outside of his apartment block, Vision took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself, and shake off the feelings that his discussion with Wanda had aroused in him. Now was not the time to be thinking of her.

He was an Angel. He had a job to do, a very important job. He was supposed to be helping people. Vision set off into the neighbourhood, hoping to do just that. However, as he roamed, Vision found himself facing a small problem. The same small problem he'd been having on the day he met.. No, no thinking about her right now! Not that not thinking about Wanda actually solved the small problem.. The problem that, try as he might, nobody really seemed to want his help.

He just didn't understand. He was following all his lessons. This was supposed to come naturally to him.

What was he doing wrong?

_"Maybe you're not doing anything wrong." ___

__

Said a voice in his head. A voice that, for some reason, sounded very much like Wanda's.

_Maybe the world is just different than you thought." ___

____

Well, that was probably true. There seemed to be a lot about the world that was different than what he had been taught. Vision frowned and shook his head, trying to clear the voice from his mind.

Maybe this was some sort of test. He just had to try harder..  
\--

Despite his best intentions, Vision continued to not have much luck in the matter. He was about to give up, call it a day, and go home.. Until he spotted Peter Parker, walking home from school and looking rather dejected.

Vision suppressed a grin, trying not to appear pleased at the boy's troubled expression.

"Excuse me, young man.."

"Uh, hi.." Peter looked up at him. "Oh, hey. You're that nice guy who helped me pick up my books the other day."

"I am, yes" Vision smiled. "I couldn't help but notice that you seem a little bit down. I understand that it's really none of my business, but is something wrong?"

"Well.." Peter paused for a moment before explaining. "Our school librarian had a weird accident on the weekend. He could be away for months."

"That's terrible. Did you like your librarian?"

"Not particularly.. I think I was a bit of a nuisance to him, always needing stuff.." Peter blushed. "But as long as we don't have a librarian, we're not allowed to borrow stuff. Not just books, but equipment. My Aunt and I are kinda cash strapped, so we can't afford to buy the stuff.. not having the school stuff to borrow is really causing some trouble with my projects.."

"Oh.. well, I'm sure you'll get a new librarian soon.."

"That's unlikely. No-one wants to work out here, and the good ones never stay long. Last time it took them ages to find someone, and it sucks, because there's this competition to win an Internship position at Stark Industries, but if I can't finish my entry.."

"Hmm.." Vision thought for a moment, a wide smile spreading over his face. A librarian.. He could be a librarian. "You know, Peter, there may be a way we can help each other. I find myself in need of a job.."  
\--

When Vision returned to his apartment late that afternoon, he did so with a spring in his step, and a renewed sense of his purpose in the world. He was finally doing something right.

"I have a job!" Vision declared, as he stepped through the doors.

"Didn't you already have a job?" Wanda asked, looking up from her place on the couch, where she appeared to be scribbling something on a piece of paper, her injured leg still propped up. "You know, the helping people and doing good and all that rahat.."

"Well, yes," Vision replied. "But this job will help me with that job. I am going to be the new Librarian at Peter's School. I can keep an eye on him, make sure he gets what he needs.. Help him, like you said."

"That's great.." She paused for a moment. "What happened to the other Librarian?"

"Oh, Peter said he'd had some sort of strange accident.. He'll be away for months."

"A strange accident." Wanda frowned slightly, turning to him. "Don't you think that's a little convenient?"

"What do you mean?" asked Vision, confused.

"That the School Librarian has an accident right when you're trying to find a way to help Peter?"

"I'm still not quite following you.."

"Oh, Pentru numele lui dumnezeu.." Wanda muttered under her breath. That poor innocent idiot. "I'm saying that you have to be careful, Vizh. That accident may not have been an accident. This is just the sort of trick Mysterio would pull.."

"Oh.." Vision's face fell a little.

Wanda sighed, and strangely, felt a little guilty for bursting his bubble.

"But hey, now you know. You just have to keep an eye out, that's all. And you're right, Having this job will help you help Peter.." A familiar cheeky smile spread over her face, the same smile that was beginning to haunt Vision's dreams. "This is cause for celebration.."

"Uh.." Vision gulped, but found his feet carrying him closer to her anyway. Always closer, never away, even after he'd learned what she was. "What kind of celebration?"

"Our own special celebration.." Wanda patted the seat next to her. "But first.. I'll need you to tell me a few things.

"Like what?" He sat beside her, almost nervous, and blushed when she immediately shuffled closer.

"Well.. What do you know about women?" Wanda let her fingers dance up his thigh. "What experience do you have?"

"Experience?" Vision almost squeaked.

"Mmmhm.. I know you're a virgin, but there has to be something. A Sweetheart in Angel School?"

"Um.. uh.."

"Hmm.. not talking? Well, let's just start with a kiss.. Lots of girls can be won over by a really good kiss."

She leaned in, and almost instinctively, without really thinking about it, Vision leaned in to meet her.

Wanda crushed her lips to his once more, and as always, Vision had flailed for a moment, but found himself relaxing into the kiss. Wanda's tongue probed at his lips, asking for entrance, which he granted, and, suddenly unable to help himself, buried his hands in her hair, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

He was rewarded with Wanda's moan, the sound prompting a stirring in his gut, and other parts of him. Wanda's lips were soft, and perfect, and Vision felt himself becoming somewhat addicted to them, to her, and in that moment, it didn't matter what she was, human, demon, angel or otherwise.. he just never wanted to stop kissing her.

Unfortunately, however, at some point, they did need to breathe. When Wanda finally broke the kiss, gasping, absolutely desperate for air, her eyes were glowing red, but it took just a moment for them to fade back to their natural colour, and when Vision's gaze met hers, his breath caught, and he knew he was in very big trouble. Because with her soft green eyes, lightly flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips, Vision thought that Wanda was absolutely beautiful.. maybe even the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I.." Vision gulped. "I, uh.."

Wanda smiled again, that gorgeous, naughty little smile.

"Well.. you're a pretty good kisser, Vizh. I wonder what else you can do."

She kissed him again, and Vision returned it, perfectly willing to let himself be lost in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Rahat: Shit  
> Pentru numele lui dumnezeu: For God's Sake


	8. Straight To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's first lesson is overwhelming for Vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, I've had to up the raiting for this one from M to E. My muse took me to some naughtier places than I intended.

Vision continued to remain happily lost in her for quite some time, kissing Wanda deeply. She shifted, somewhat awkwardly given her injured leg, until she was sitting sideways in his lap.

"You can touch me, if you like.." Wanda murmured between kisses. "Over the shirt, of course. I'm not that easy.."

"T-Touch you?" At that moment, Vision's brain took a very inconvenient holiday. "W-Where?"

"Well.." Wanda trailed kisses down his neck, "Do you know about bases, Vision?”

"Uh.. no."

"Damn, I really have to teach you everything, don't I?" She crushed her lips to his once more, kissing him until they needed to part for air. "This, the kissing, is first base.."

"O-Okay.." Vision nodded. "Okay.."

"And this.." Wanda guided one of Vision's hands to her breast, smirking when he failed to suppress a moan, "Is second base.."

"S-Second base.. Got it.."

Working mostly on some deep seated instinct that often seemed to take over when he was with her, he kissed her again then squeezed at the soft flesh beneath his hand, feeling the heat of it even above her clothes, and was rewarded by Wanda moaning into his mouth.

She broke the kiss a short while later, to trail her lips over his neck once more, in hot open-mouthed kisses.

"Sometimes.." Wanda murmured,voice slightly husky now, "If a girl really likes a boy, or vice versa, they can leave a Mark on each other.."

"A Mark?" Vision's breath caught, still gently palming her breast, because, well, she hadn't told him to stop.

"Mmhmm. Like this.." Her lips attached to his neck, suckling at his pulse point.

Vision bit his lip to hold back a moan, his free hand moving to tangle in Wanda's hair, happy to keep her exactly where she was.

He wasn't sure exactly how long this went on, his mind was too fogged with feelings he didn't quite recognise, feelings that he would eventually come to recognise as arousal, lust, desire. Vision could feel his trousers becoming uncomfortably tight, more blood rushing downwards, and he felt slightly embarrassed, as from where she was sitting, there was no possible way that Wanda could not have noticed the growing bulge.

Wanda had definitely noticed, pressing herself downwards, and a whimper escaped Vision's throat.

"Wanda.."

Her teeth suddenly nipped at Vision's neck, enhancing the mark she had already left, and Vision cried out.

"Mine now.." Wanda smirked, soothing the bite with with her tongue before sliding back out of his lap. "I think that's enough for now."

"I.. what?" Vision blinked, very confused, and strangely frustrated.

"You didn't think I'd go all the way in the first lesson, did you?" The demon raised an eyebrow, still smirking. "You are nowhere near ready for that.."

"I'm not?"

"No" Wanda reached for her crutches and stood, hobbling towards the bathroom. "I'm going to have a shower, but feel free to finish yourself off if you need to."

"Finish myself off?" Vision was still confused.

"Yeah. You know, jerk off, have a wank, the ol' rub and tug.." She looked at Vision, who stared back at her blankly, and sighed. "I'm telling you that if you need to masturbate.."

"Oh!" Vision jumped. "Uh, no, I.. um, Angels, we don't.. we don't do that."

"Suit yourself" Wanda shrugged. "I can't really avoid getting my bandages wet, so I'll probably need you to change them again when I get out."

"Okay.. um.. Enjoy your shower."

"Oh, I will.." Wanda grinned a grin that was not at all innocent, and her eyes gleamed red as she hobbled away.

Once she was in the bathroom, and he could hear the shower running, Vision took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Turned on the TV, trying, and very much failing, to distract himself from the still-present bulge in his pants that was refusing to go down at all. Vision was about to get up, thinking that maybe he could walk this thing off, distract himself with a snack..

And that was when he heard it.

A sound from the bathroom.

The sound of moans.

Wanda's moans.

A horrible, disgusting, obscene.. And God damn it, an absolutely gorgeous symphony of moans and cries.

It was completely obvious what she was doing in there, and any small amount of progress he'd made with his very stubborn erection instantly evaporated.

Vision turned up the TV, hoping to drown out the sound, but it was no use. He couldn't change what he knew. Couldn't block out the sounds now echoing in his mind.

Couldn't erase the memory of her in his lap. Of her kisses, her lips on his neck, the feel of her breast under his hand.

She was a Demon, he was an Angel, Vision knew he shouldn't let her have that kind of effect on him. Knew he really shouldn't do what he was about to do, but the growing pressure was almost painful, and he needed to do something, anything to settle himself down.

Vision hurriedly undid his pants and took himself in hand. He was so wound up by then that it only took a few swift strokes before he came apart with a strangled cry, which he hoped to God that Wanda hadn't heard. On the other hand, he very much doubted that God could help him now.

Vision had never had an orgasm before, so it took him a little longer than average to recover, breathing heavily and shivering through a few aftershocks. But then he heard the shower being turned off, and hurried to clean himself up before Wanda had a chance to see just how badly she had affected him.

If Vision wasn't careful, Wanda could drag him straight to Hell. Worse still, he might let her.


	9. A While Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Wanda and Vision have complicated feelings about their current arrangement.

Wanda, for her own part in the current situation, hadn't intended to get quite so carried away herself. Vision, her sweet, naive Angel boy, was starting to have a greater effect on her than she would ever have admitted. She was reminded of just how sweet he was yet again when she remembered the stool he had put in the shower for her, so she could keep the weight off of her injured leg.

She'd never think that this could be anymore than what it was, of course. Just a bit of fun, a bit of stress relief for them both.

So, unlike poor Vision, Wanda felt no guilt at all about holding the image of him in her mind and letting her hand slide down her body, slipping between her legs to fuck herself on her fingers. Moans escaping from her throat as she thought of his blue eyes, pupils wide and dark with arousal, his hands on her, the sound of his moans.. And oh, what was that?

Wanda could hear him now, one of the advantages of her demonic physiology. She listened to him as she sped up the movements of her fingers, quite close herself by now. Listened to the sound of his pants being unzipped, the quickening of his breath, knowing he was thinking of her. Listened to the strangled cry as he came, before she followed him just a few moments later, crying out as her own release took hold.

For some reason Wanda couldn't quite fathom, she took just a little longer than average to recover, extra time to catch her breath, letting the warm spray of the shower rinse away sweat and the smell of sex before she reached for the shampoo to wash her hair.

She could just see Vision now, imagined him all embarrassed and adorably flustered, trying to tidy himself up before she returned, and smiled at the thought of how flustered he would become when she asked him to change her bandages again. She did love to tease him, her.. Wanda paused.

Vision wasn't hers. This whole thing was just a bit of fun. In a few weeks, when her leg was healed, Wanda would be out of his home, out of his life. He could get back to doing good and waiting for his sweet Angel girl, and Wanda, well.. Wanda wasn't quite sure where she would be. It didn't matter, really. It was all for the best, she knew it was.. And yet, the thought of leaving made her just a little sad.

Wanda threw her head back under the spray, grateful, because the water beating down on her face made it much easier to ignore the single traitorous tear that had escaped her eye.  
\--

Wanda waited in the shower long enough to get her head back on straight, on the verge of using up all the hot water. And when she got out, dressed and returned to Vision, she resolved to behave just as she normally did, flirty and naughty and demonic. He would never know that Wanda had cried. Because she hadn't. Of course not. It was one tear, she'd probably just gotten soap in her eye.

"Hey, Inger, are you ready to change my.. Whoa!" In all of Wanda's grand plans to behave normally, she hadn't accounted for the possibility of herself making a wrong move with her crutches and almost falling.

Vision flew across the room, literally flew, wings and all, across the room to catch her, and damn, did he look majestic with those things in full display.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Wanda was shaken slightly, but quickly recovered. She looked up at him, seeing the slight flush remaining in his cheeks, and smirked, her eyes flickering red. "Are you, though? You look a little flustered.."

"Oh, uh, I.." He stammered. "I'm, um, okay.."

"Great. So, my bandages?"

"Right. I'll, uh, fetch some fresh ones.."

"Okay. And Vision?"

"Yes?"

"Keep your wings out, they're kinda hot."

"I.. um.. Right.." Vision hurried off to fetch the bandages, and Wanda laughed.

He was so easy to tease, and she resolved to simply enjoy doing so, for however long their time together lasted.  
\--

Vision rebandaged and splinted her leg first, then moved on to the wounds on her stomach. He did manage to surprise Wanda, with how stubbornly he managed to try and remain a gentleman, after everything. How, as he applied a new dose of antiseptic and rebandaged her wounds, he never let his eyes drift to her chest.

"You were touching them less than an hour ago" Wanda raised an eyebrow. "And it's not like I'm completely topless, I have a bra on.. Why does it matter if you sneak a peek at my boobs?"

"It might seem silly to you, Wanda, but I have standards for myself" Vision murmured. "I like to think that even in difficult situations, I can maintain a basic level of decency. That means no shameless staring, no matter where my hands might have been."

"Well.. I don't think it's that silly" Wanda admitted.

"You don't?" Vision finished applying her bandage, a little confused.

"No. I respect your restraint. I don't really understand it.. But I respect it."

"Oh.." Vision blushed a little. "Thank you."  
\--

Vision couldn't be bothered much with cooking anything, so he ordered a pizza, and he and Wanda ate it together in surprisingly comfortable silence as they watched TV, occasionally laughing at something on screen.

Apart from answering the door for the Pizza, Vision had let his wings remain visible, because Wanda had asked him to. Because she said they looked hot, and for some reason, looking good to her had become something that mattered to him.

He didn't notice that at some point she had shuffled closer to him, until Wanda fell asleep, her head dropping onto Vision's shoulder. One of his wings moved, almost of its own accord, to drape over her protectively.

Vision looked at her, and, not for the first time, marveled at how small, how peaceful, how innocent Wanda looked when she was sleeping. And again, he felt that same little tug at his heart.. Then shook his head.

Don't fall in love, she'd told him, and she was right to give him the warning. Vision wasn't stupid. He knew he meant nothing to her. He was a place to stay, a game to play to keep herself occupied until she was healed and she could head back out and do whatever it was that she usually did.

It's what was best. Still, the thought of Wanda leaving, of her being out there alone in the world that had hurt her so badly.. it didn't feel right.

Vision wrapped his arm around her, as well as his wing, and Wanda curled closer to him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, unable to help himself, his heart fluttering when she smiled in her sleep.

He wasn't falling in love. He wasn't. But he was happy to have her stay a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This one will also be continued at a later date, after AU-gust.


End file.
